


Have A LIttle Faith In Me

by Angelwithashotgunandtrenchcoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithashotgunandtrenchcoat/pseuds/Angelwithashotgunandtrenchcoat





	Have A LIttle Faith In Me

Dean plugs his phone into the speakers, then shuffles through the phone for a bit until he finds what he's looking for. “There it is,” says Dean, pressing the screen before setting it down. He approaches Cas, bowing slightly, and offering his hand to him as the song starts… 

When the road gets dark

“What are you doing?” Cas asks, with a curious look in his eyes. 

And you can no longer see

“I believe they call it dancing, Cas” replied Dean.

“But I don't know how to dance,” he whines.

Let my love grow a spark

“Work with me here, Cas” Dean said. Still bowing at the hips, hand stretched out, palm side up.

And have a little faith in me

“Okay, Dean.”  
Cas slips his hand into Dean’s. Dean kisses it before pulling him off the bed, spinning him in a circle, and bringing him back around to face Dean.  
And when your back's against the wall  
Just turn around and you will see  
I will catch, I will catch your fall baby  
Just have a little faith in me

Dean was not one for chick flick moments. However, he remembered one particular night as a child when his parents were together, alive and happy. It was raining and a nasty storm was brewing.

Baby Sammy was asleep, as Dean should have been. The storm scared him and he was restless. Dean blocked his ears with his hands from the clapping cracks of thunder and began to sing the song his mother taught him before the lightning came. 

Rain, rain go away. Come again another day.  
.  
BOOM!!! The loudest crack of thunder, yet; the thunder rolled on despite Dean's pleading. With that, he leaps from his bed, taking his blanky and Elvis, his best friend − a brown teddy bear wearing a red bow around his neck. He couldn’t leave his best friend, not to the wolves. 

He races down the hall and opens the door to his parents’ bedroom.  
“Mommy? Daddy? Can I sleep with you?”  
Silence. 

That's when he notices the still made bed. They hadn't yet gone to sleep.

Hmm, that's weird, he thought. 

Didn't all mommies and daddies go to bed when the kids did? 

He hears the soft sound of music coming from downstairs. 

He’s halfway down the stairs when he sees his parents dancing. He sits,peeking through the railings, watching as John twirls Mary around before dipping her and giving her a kiss.

Dean claps, “YAY” Do it again, Daddy!!”

He covers his mouth. Oops, he forgot. It was past his bedtime and he shouldn't be up. And he wouldn't be up, if the stupid thunder would just quit.

“And what are you doing up young man?” Mary asks, grinning with rosy cheeks. 

“I couldn't sleep, Mommy. The thunder was loud and scary”, his head hanging. 

“Noise can’t hurt you, Baby. Tell you what, how about a cookie and glass of milk. Will that make you feel better?”

Dean nodded, “It sure would mommy. I love cookies and milk. I like pie more though. Ohh, can I have pie instead please?”

Mary laughs “No Dean, you get a glass of milk and one cookie.”

“Awe!! Alright Mommy.”

“Mommy, can you teach me to dance like you and Daddy.” Dean and his parents are sitting at the kitchen table. “Maybe tomorrow sweetie. Right now it's time for you to go to bed.”

“But Mommy. Please, just one dance.” 

“Awe, come on, Mary. Live a little.” John says with a wink.

Mary bites her bottom lip. Debating on if it was worth the argument, for the few extra minutes it would take to pacify the child. She concludes, it's not.

“Oh, alright,” she turns to John and points a finger at him, “but you mister will be the one dealing with him if he’s a grump tomorrow. “You know how he gets when he’s tired.”

John raises both hands as a sign of surrender. “Noted,” he laughs

“Come here, Baby,” Mary says, holding out her hands. Dean hops off the chair, dusting the cookie crumbs off his lap. “Why do you and Daddy dance?” 

“You're a Winchester, that means you got the looks, but when the right person comes along, looks will not be enough. You have to show the people you love that you care for them. Actions not words. When you love someone the way your Daddy and I do, this can also be called being romantic.” 

She shows Dean how to position himself to lead. “Put your right arm around me and hold my other hand with your left, relax your grip a little.”

“Very good Dean. You're a natural already! Now, straighten your back. Good. This is called posture. This is important to remember with any dance. Understand?”

“Yes, Mommy. I think so, but posture feels funny.” 

“It will, Baby, it's because you're not use to it. The more you do it, the easier it gets.”

“Now, I'm going to bring my left foot back. Once I do that, you bring yours forward.”

Dean does as he’s told. “There you go. Good job. Now the same with the right.”

She dances across the front room with him. Showing him how to sidestep.

“Very good sweetie!! Now, if you really want to impress them, you can dip them,” she puts one arm on the small of Dean’s back and holds his hand, lowering him until he is almost floor level. Stooping to give him a peck on the nose, She places kisses after kisses in rapid succession all over his face.

Dean giggles and tries to wiggle his body from his mother's grip and kisses. “I like dipping, Mommy. It's fun,” he laughs 

“Yes it is” Mary agrees as she pulls him back up to his feet. “Okay, now it really is time for bed.” 

“Okay,” he knew his limits. He grabs Blanky and Elvis and walks up the stairs to his room with his mom. She tucks him in, and gives him a kiss on the cheek before leaving. 

“Goodnight Dean, and don’t be scared. Remember Angel's are watching over you.”

“Okay. I love you, Mommy” he says.  
“I love you too, son” she smiles as she turns off the light and closes the door.

Dean grabs his teddy and pulls him closer “Elvis, When I fall in love. I'm going to dance with them. Just like Mommy and Daddy.” He yawns and sleep soon followed.

***

“Dean? Dean? The song’s over now.”  
“What? Oh, sorry Cas” 

“It's alright. I enjoyed dancing with you,” Cas says, his eyes beamed like sapphires.

Dean was crazy for this Angel. He had no idea what he did to deserve him. The Angel was his and he would be thankful for that, everyday, forever.


End file.
